


A Naive Love

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of focus on Lavender and not so much on Blaise, Alternate Universe, Don't ask when it's set cause I don't even know, F/M, Historical Fantasy?, I don't know what else to tag but I really liked writing this story, Probably a product of me watching Game of Thrones, so hopefully you like reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Lavender is waiting for him to return even though she knows where it will lead.





	A Naive Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics I've ever written so I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I really don't know why I chose Lavender and Blaise for this fic. I wrote it for an HP writing competition and the prompts I used were a black velvet cloak and the time 8:29 pm. For some reason the cloak prompt made me think of Lavender. And this happened.

She wrapped the cloak tighter around her body trying to stop the freezing winds from reaching her. The black velvet hid her in the darkness and the hood obstructed any view of her face. Lavender didn't quite know what she was doing. It was the middle of winter and she should have been tucked away in her shit bed not standing there waiting for someone who might not come.

The bells of the church had rung out a while ago signifying it was past eight but curiosity led her to pull out the pocket watch she had tucked away. The lighting made it hard to read but she managed to get an unconvincing 8:20 (after all she could have been reading it incorrectly in the light). She shouldn't _have_  to wait much longer. But, she knew she'd wait all night. She'd wait every night for the rest of her life despite knowing that nothing was going to amount from this.

It was only another empty promise that gathered all her hope into her heart instead of pushed into the very depth of her where she couldn't feel it. Lavender liked to pretend she was independent and didn't need anything from anyone. Her father had gone off to fight in the war and her mother had lost all facades of sanity ages ago.

But a stupid piece of parchment had led her here. It had arrived a few days ago, bared no sigil or signature, but Lavender recognized the handwriting. Only the place and time were specified. The church courtyard at 8:30 on the dot. Not too late but the darkness that winter brought convinced her otherwise. They couldn't have this meeting in broad daylight. Not now and maybe not ever. No matter how badly she wanted it.

The wind picked up and sent her cloak flapping against her legs. Her dress was heavy in material and tried its best to encapsulate her in warmth. Frozen chills left her wondering once again why she was giving this person her time of day (or well, time of night). What had he done for her? All he did was leave when she needed him the most. Whispered words of love still clung to her heart and shattered when she remembered who the person was.

Of course, she went and fell in love with the Prince of all people. She wasn't worthy of what his position would bring her. Her father had been a blacksmith and her mother sewed to make money now that he was gone. It was the only reason why she had met him in the first place. The Prince had come to design his sword for his coronation to become the crowned prince. Lavender didn't know the difference in positions. Nor did she really care. All that mattered was that like a fool she fell in love with someone who couldn't love her back.

That didn't stop him. They snuck out to meet each other for months when it was still warm and leaves still stuck to trees, then the war came and took him from her. And the war took the King as well. The Kingdom was in a flurry of emotions that sent the Prince to take the throne early. Which meant he now needed to find someone to marry.

His mother, the Queen, would surely bring every noble girl in the entire land to meet him and try to wed him that way. Lavender really didn't stand a chance. The Queen wouldn't accept her son's love for her. She couldn't bring anything of use to the crown. She was common where he was great.

The cloak around her body reminded her of that. Her old one was ripped to shreds and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fix it. The new one was a gift from him and it caused all the other village girls to sneer at her. Rumors started to spread about how she got such a nice cloak but she couldn't let it go. Especially now that the weather required one at all times.

It branded her. Made her an outcast to the rest of the people in the stupid village. They all wanted one thing and that was to be in the castle not outside it. And something as simple as a nicer cloak made Lavender seem "better" than them in some way.

Another gust of wind dragged Lavender from her thoughts. She brought the pocket watch back out with numb fingers. While she had a good cloak, her gloves didn't match and certainly didn't keep the cold from attacking her fingers. She angled the watch to try and read the time, 8:29 only a minute left.

Her heart jumped into her throat. He'd be here shortly, or at least if he didn't show it meant she didn't have to wait in the cold any longer. She watched the pocket watch waiting for the long hand to finally slide to the correct mark. The minute seemed to last forever, unrelenting, in its place. Like the universe was trying to make a point. Trying to get Lavender to remember why she shouldn't be there. Not to get her hopes up and to go home at the last second.

A figure emerged from the darkness and into the small sliver of light from one of the lanterns. Lavender felt her body stiffen as she glanced down at the small clock; 8:29. He was early. The watch slipped from her hand and hit the ground hard. She left it in the snow to distracted by the boy approaching her.

"You look beautiful," His soft voice carried over the short distance. Lavender couldn't quite make out his features but she remembered what he looked like. Not like she could ever forget.

Her entire face was red from windburn, nose completely numb and dripping, and her eyes were flooded with water. She was definitely not beautiful right now but his words still sent her heart in a frenzy.

"What is it you wanted to say?" Her voice was as cold as the air around them.

"Is that how you address your Prince?" He stepped closer and Lavender could see the smirk on his lips.

"You always said that in these moments you aren't my Prince but my  _equal_." She stepped closer. " _My Blaise."_

"Times have changed," He hissed through his teeth. "I've changed."

"I've changed as well," Lavender raised her head a bit hoping to convey an ounce of confidence.

"You're not the one who has seen people die."

"I've seen plenty of death," Lavender huffed. "But that's not what you came to talk about."

"I'm getting married soon," And her world fell to the ground and shattered. The reality of it finally hit her.

"Why bother to tell me that?" She prayed Blaise wouldn't notice her tears weren't from the cold anymore.

"Figured you should know." He shrugged feigning indifference.

"I thought-" Lavender cut herself off. She wouldn't make herself seem weak now. No, she'd hold it in and wait for him to crumble.

"Thought what?" Blaise stepped to close this time. His right foot kicked the pocket watch further into the snow. He moved a hand up to cup her face.

"It doesn't matter," Lavender rushed to dig the watch from the snow and moved away from the boy. "None of this matters now. You'll marry some pretty high born and I'll eventually marry whatever village boy makes the best case to my mother."

"We could still meet up," His words were sincere and caused acid to rise in Lavender's throat.

"I  _won't_ be your mistress."

"You just want to end it?" Poison dripped from his lips. "Throw everything we have away?"

"Like you tried to save it?"

"We knew from the beginning this could never go beyond secret meet-ups."

"Then why are you still here?" Lavender's hand gripped the watch tighter. "I knew how this would end."

"To ask you the same question," Blaise sneered. "Why are you  _here._ If you knew what this was all about why did you come?"

She had dreaded that very question. Knew it would come up eventually despite her fear of it. Lavender herself didn't have the answer and didn't know how to deflect it. She hoped he didn't notice her hesitation.

"I just wanted to know who you'd become after all this time," It wasn't a good save but it was something.

"And what do you think?"

"You aren't the person I fell in love with," Lavender steadied herself. "And this was a waste of time."

She pushed her way past him willing herself not to look back. Not to allow herself to give into his smirk, his charm, and his ability to make her feel loved. He played her. Used her. She was a distraction to his real life. And Lavender tried to remind herself of that. They both knew he'd end up marrying someone else far sooner than she would. As much as Lavender hoped he'd convince his mother to let him marry her she knew her hopes were wasted. She should have spent her wishes on something better. On finding someone who wouldn't leave when a better option arrived. Should have wished that she had better will power and not to trust the boy with the pretty smile.

There were a lot of things Lavender should have done but she couldn't go back and fix it. She'd deal with the consequences in the morning. She trudged through the snow back to her home. She'd have to wake up as soon as the sun rose and she didn't want to waste any more of her precious sleep.

Her steps needed to be quiet and calculated once she entered her home. She watched the black cloak flutter to the ground. The velvet material a stark contrast to the dirty floor. Normally, she'd rush to brush it off and hang it up but now she couldn't find it in her to care.

As she took off her dress she found the watch she had shoved into her pocket on the way back. It was still wet from the snow. Lavender took her time admiring the pretty thing. Her father had gifted it to her before he left claiming he'd have no need for it in battle. She carefully opened it to feel her heart drop. The time had stopped at 8:29. Now, both of her beautiful things would remind Lavender of him. She shoved the watch into the cloak and left them on the floor. Along with her heart and any ounce of naivety she had once possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
